Love Me!
by RedChi-San
Summary: Un drame dans une famille unie... Trois frères qui aime la même fille... Un secret gouvernemental... Une mission... "Oh, maman, je suis à la fois comme toi et papa... À la fois Alchimiste et Miko..." "Alors, as-tu choisis chère enfant? Dépêche-toi..."
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Love me

Personnages principaux : Kikyo Mustang, Roy Mustang, Yuiko Mustang, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Envy Elric.

Rated : M

Disclamed: Il n'y a que Kikyo et Yuiko Mustang qui m'appartienne, (J'interdis formellement de me prendre Kikyo et Yuiko, sous peine de voir cette histoire disparaitre.) Les autres sont au créateur de FMA (Dont j'oublie toujours le nom XD)

Avant toute chose, sachez que j'ai déjà prévue toute l'histoire, il ne reste qu'à tout taper à l'ordi. Je tenterais de publier environs toute les deux semaines, mais sachez que cela risque d'être difficile, la connexion internet chez moi plante très souvent, et ce n'est pas tout le monde qui à des tonnes d'amis qui ont des portables avec une excellente connexion internet.

Deuxièmement, ceci est une histoire légèrement UA, ce qui signifie que je rajoute simplement quelques petites affaires de mon cru.

Troisièmement, voici la façon dont je vais écrire cette histoire :

« Les paroles

-Seront ainsi

-Et finiront comme ça.»

_Les pensées de mon personnage principal seront en italique._

**Les pensées des autres personnages seront ainsi.**

Et durant une partie de l'histoire, certaine personnes pourront se parler par télépathie, voilà comment vous les reconnaitrez.

Pour finir... Laissez-moi vous expliquer un peu l'univers de cette histoire.

Dans cet univers, il existe deux sortes d'alchimie. L'alchimie physique et l'alchimie spirituelle. Très rare sont ceux qui peuvent utiliser l'alchimie spirituelle. Une poignée uniquement en on été capable au court des trois derniers siècle.

Ceux qui utilise l'alchimie physique sont appeler des Alchimistes d'état, ou de simple alchimiste. Ceux qui maitrise l'alchimie spirituelle sont appeler les mikos. Étrangement, seuls les filles et les femmes sont capable de maitriser cette alchimie.

La plus puissante d'entre eux fut la miko Kikyo. Cependant, au cour d'une de ses missions durant sa dix-neuvième année, elle rencontra un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle, Roy Mustang, Alchimiste d'état. Elle fit équipe avec lui et tous deux comprirent qu'en unissant leur alchimie naturelle, ils étaient plus puissant.

Quelque année après, ils étaient mariés... Roy continuait son travail d'alchimiste d'état pendant que Kikyo exerçait son savoir de miko pour guérir les gens. Deux ans après leur mariage, ils vécurent le plus beau moment de leur vie. Ils eurent un enfant.

Yuiko Mustang.

Et c'est son histoire que vous allez découvrir. À elle et à ses meilleurs amis.

Ensuite, sachez qu'il y aura des fragments d'élément de d'autre Manga. Exemple : Les Mikos viennent d'Inuyasha, Les Chara viennent de Shugo Chara! et les flammes de Code Breaker et de Blue Exorcist.

Cette fiction est classer M, mais ce n'est pas pour faire venir les pervers, c'est pour cause de scène violente, de langage cru, de scène de viol et ensuite, d'un couple à trois. (J'suis vraiment trop fan des couple à trois moi... )

Et je ne commencerais cette fiction que lorsque j'aurais fini L'amour sur MSN.

Patientez un peu, ce ne sera sans doute pas trop long...

Pardon de l'attente quand même.

Kissou

RedChi-san


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Love me

Personnages principaux : Kikyo Mustang, Roy Mustang, Yuiko Mustang, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Envy Elric.

Rated : M

Disclamed: Il n'y a que Kikyo et Yuiko Mustang qui m'appartienne, (J'interdis formellement de me prendre Kikyo et Yuiko, sous peine de voir cette histoire disparaitre.) Les autres sont au créateur de FMA (Dont j'oublie toujours le nom XD)

Les Fans de Yaoi seront déçus, ceci est une fic hétéro... En quelque sorte.

Note: J'ai remarquer une chose... Dans cette fiction, Yuiko est plus jeune qu'Ed d'un an. Pourtant, lorsque Roy rencontre le bonhomme pour la première fois, il à 25 ans et Ed 11 ans. Techniquement, Yuiko est supposer avoir alors 10 ans. Mais Roy n'est pas devenu père à 15 ans! Donc, encore une fois, je vais arranger les âges des personnages. Vous aurez les détails plus bas, mais excusez-moi quand même pour la faute! Pour l'instant, la fic!

Note2: Mille pardon pour les fautes, mais je n'ai pas de bêta correcteur et j'ai seulement 13/20 en orthographe. Alors... Soyez indulgent! T.T (Si quelqu'un veux se proposer pour être mon ou ma bêta, j'accepte! *o*)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>«MAMAN!»<p>

Une femme releva la tête dans le magasin de fleur, entre deux pots.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie?»

Une petite fille s'approcha, la mine colérique. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lisses et lui tombait autour de la tête avec grâce jusqu'à ses reins, sa peau claire semblait presque blanche et la légèreté de ses mouvements montrait à quel point elle était active. Mais là arrêtait les points commun avec son père. Ses yeux étaient unique. Comme les siens. Ils étaient violets, qui dans le symbolisme des couleurs, symbolisait la religion, la magie et la connaissance. La jeune fille se planta devant sa mère et du haut de ses quatre ans, annonça:

«Je veux devenir Alchimiste d'état comme papa!»

La mère ne montra pas sa surprise, lui sourit et lui demanda des explications.

«Tout à l'heure, il y a eu des méchants garçons qui se sont moquer d'un autre garçon, ils n'arrêtaient pas de rire de lui. C'est pas juste! C'est pas parce que le petit garçon voyait rien qu'il est un monstre! Je veux devenir Alchimiste d'état et je protégerais tout le monde des méchants!»

La jeune femme sourie devant tant de détermination et de naïveté mélanger et en regardant l'heure, annonça:

«Allons chercher papa. Il a bientôt fini.

-D'ac! Et je le lui dirais que je veux devenir Alchimiste d'état!»

La mère se releva, alla se changer et mit un kimono bleu pâle tissé dans un tissu léger, avec de fines fleurs de lys brodées d'un fils blanc. La petite fille elle, mit comme à son habitude un kimono plus simple, orange à carreau blanc. Elles partirent toute deux à pied et se rendirent au QG de Central, la ville où elles habitaient. Mais au bout de cinq minute d'attente, la petite fille eu marre d'attendre et entra de force dans le bâtiment, comme à son habitude. Personne ne prit la peine d'essayer de l'arrêter, elle était aussi têtue que son père quand elle le voulait. La petite fille fila à toute vitesse dans les couloirs et ouvrit finalement une porte en hurlant de colère:

«PAPA T'ES EN RETARD!»

Dans la salle, tous eurent un sourire ironique et ledit papa retardataire releva la tête en regardant sa fille sur le seuil de la porte, l'air énervé. En regardant l'heure, il constata qu'il était en effet en retard de dix minutes.

«Pardon bout de chou, j'ai pas vu l'heure.

-C'est pas une raison, c'est pas une raison! Et je ne suis pas un bout de chou!

-En effet, tu n'es qu'une sale gamine. Je devrais te laisser à la rue!

-Na, tu m'aime trop pour ça!

-Mince, j'suis griller!»

Le père et sa fille sourirent et le plus vieux rangea ses dossiers et enfila son manteau, avant de suivre sa fille dehors.

«On se voit demain Lieutenant-Colonel!

-Ouais, à demain.»

Lorsque le père et la fillette sortirent du bâtiment, la mère les gronda gentiment. Pour se faire pardonner, le père embrassa sa femme, qui se calma un peu. Évidement, la petite mit son grain de sel...

«Moi aussi je veux un bisou de papa! Moi aussi!»

Le père eu un sourire tendre et donna un bisou sur la joue de sa fille. La fillette sourie, heureuse, et les parents prirent chacun une main de leur fille pour partir tranquillement chez eux. En arrière, les membres de l'équipe du militaire se parlaient, regardant avec satisfaction la petite famille s'éloigner.

«Si il y a quelque année on m'aurait dit que le lieutenant-colonel Mustang serait ranger et père également, je l'aurais prit pour un fou! Et pourtant...

-Sa femme est si belle... Je le comprend de l'avoir choisis. Kikyo est la douceur, la patience et la gentillesse incarné.

-Et leur fille n'en est que plus mignonne. Vous avez vu? Elle semble avoir décidément hérité du caractère têtu de son père! Et de son sens de la justice aussi. Yuiko n'as pourtant que quatre ans!

-Quoi que, la petite fête ses cinq ans demain.

-Ils forment vraiment une belle famille... Je l'envie notre lieutenant-colonel!»

* * *

><p>«Ne, ne, ne papa! Devine quoi!<p>

-J'en sais rien poussin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je veux devenir Alchimiste d'État! Comme toi!»

Roy regarda un instant sa fille devant lui et devina qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

«Tu sais poussin, être Alchimiste d'État n'est pas toujours drôle...

-Je sais, tu pars de temps en temps super super longtemps, mais moi ça me dérange pas de voyager partout partout!»

La question n'était pas si elle aimait voyager ou pas... Mais bon. **Elle est encore une enfant, ce n'est qu'une décision prise à la légère, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait devenir complètement sérieuse demain.** Pensa Roy. Il lui sourit donc et la serra contre lui. Puis il changea de sujet.

«Poussin, tes cheveux sont secs. Tu n'as pas prit ton bain.

-Rah, zut j'espérais que tu avais oublier.

-Allez hop! À la salle de bain!»

Elle trottina donc jusqu'à la baignoire et laissa son papa lui retirer son kimono et lui verser son bain. Elle n'aimait pas trop ça, prendre son bain, mais quand c'était son père qui lui donnait le bain, elle ne se plaignait plus. Son papa était souvent absent le soir, alors quand il était présent, elle ne se gênait pas pour passer du temps avec lui!

Une fois que le bain fut près et plein de mousse blanche, Yuiko se jeta dans l'eau en riant et plongea la tête dans l'eau chaude et savonneuse. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle s'écria:

«Viens dans l'eau avec moi papa! S'teuh plait!

-Non Yuiko, tu es trop vieille pour ça maintenant.

-Maieuh! C'est pas juste, tu prend bien des bains avec maman! Et elle est beaucoup plus vieille que moi!»

Roy n'avait pas envie d'argumenter, alors il se plia à la demande de sa chère fille. Il joua un peu avec elle dans l'eau tout en la nettoyant bien jusqu'à ce que la fillette se mit en tête que la mousse, c'était rigolo, mais que ce serait mieux d'en mettre partout sur la tête de son papa. S'en suivit alors d'une bataille de mousse digne de se nom que la petite gagna, le père aillant laisser sa fille avoir le dessus.

La salle était dans un état épouvantable, et les deux complices se regardèrent avec la même lueur amuser dans le regard.

«Ne dit rien à ta mère, poussinette, d'accord? Ce sera notre secret.

-Promit!»

Ils sortirent de la baignoire et se séchèrent. Roy mit un doux pyjama de coton à sa fille et peigna ensuite ses cheveux. Il se rhabilla ensuite et ils passèrent la serpillère dans la salle, ramassant toute l'eau renverser. Puis, fatiguée de leur mini-bataille, Yuiko alla dans les bras de son père et s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Kikyo regardait avec un fin sourire son mari mettre au lit leur petite princesse, tout en lui chuchotant les paroles d'un vieux poème de son pays natal.<p>

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce en fermant doucement la porte, il croisa le regard de sa femme et aussitôt, une bouffée d'amour le submergea. Il l'aimait toujours autant que le premier jour, et c'est pour cela qu'il alla silencieusement jusqu'à elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Kikyo était la femme de sa vie, il l'avais connu il y a peu près sept ans. Sept ans qu'ils s'aimaient, et pourtant il semblait que cela faisait une éternité. Le jeune homme était alors Alchimiste d'État depuis près de deux ans.

Ce qu'il avait remarquer en premier chez Kikyo, ce n'était ni sa grande beauté, ni son caractère. C'était son aura qui l'avait séduit. Kikyo dégageait en permanence une aura de paix, qui pouvait pratiquement calmer une tempête en plein milieux de l'hiver. Roy n'était âgé que de dix-huit ans à l'époque, pourtant il avait été attiré par cette paix que semblait vouloir lui donner cette mystérieuse femme.

Et malgré sa gène et son embarra, il alla la voir.

Encore aujourd'hui, il bénissait sa réaction ce jour-là. Jamais il n'avait rêver mieux comme vie. Et lors de la naissance de sa petite princesse, Yuiko, il avait enfin connu le bonheur d'être père. Malheureusement, la guerre à l'Est était de plus en plus violente. Kikyo était une prêtresse-guérisseuse dans son ancien village. Roy avait l'horrible cauchemar qu'on la demande un jour au front. Jamais il ne se pardonnerais si elle mourrait là-bas. Et puis, leur fille avait désespérément besoin de ses deux parents...

Par chance, pour l'instant ni lui ni Kikyo ne semblait être appeler à partir à la guerre, alors le lieutenant-colonel profitait au maximum sa vie avec sa petite famille.

«Roy... Calme-toi, la petite est...

-Yuiko dort... Et je t'aime tellement...»

Kikyo ria un peu et son pervers de mari en profita pour aller fourrer son nez dans son cou gracieux. Son odeur était merveilleuse. Kikyo, lorsqu'elle n'exerçait pas son métier de guérisseuse, tenait une petite boutique de fleur pas loin. Les nombreuses odeur de fleur était donc accrocher sur elle. Les mains de Roy alla ensuite caresser la taille mince de sa femme, avant qu'elle ne réprime un petit gloussement et qu'elle le tire dans leur chambre, pour une autre nuit exquise.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Roy se leva plus tard qu'à l'accoutumer. Il paniqua un peu à l'idée d'être en retard mais sa femme le calma en lui rappelant qu'il avait congé aujourd'hui. Leur petite princesse fêtait ses cinq ans, pour être présent il avait demander un jour de congé il y a des semaines. Roy se recoucha mais avant d'avoir pu fermer les yeux, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit en grand devant ladite petite princesse qui n'avait qu'une envie, réveiller ses parents.<p>

«Papa, maman, debout!

-Grmlna.» Répondit ledit papa, le nez dans son oreiller.

La petite princesse gonfla ses joues et sauta dans le lit pour les secouer. Jusqu'à ce que...

«Papa, pourquoi t'es tout nu? Et pourquoi maman est aussi toute nue?»

**Et merdeum! **Roy s'assit dans le lit et attrapa sa toupie de petite fille pour la calmer. Kikyo s'assit à son tour et ne fit rien pour cacher son corps. Il n'y avait que sa fille et son mari dans la pièce alors...

«Ma petite Shizen no musume, papa et maman sont tous nu parce qu'ils se sont montré leur amour hier soir pendant ton dodo.

-Neee? Mais pourquoi pendant mon dodo?

-Parce que c'est quelque chose de très priver que même toi tu ne peux pas voir. Pour ne pas piquer ta curiosité, nous le faisons quand tu dors.

-Est-ce que moi aussi je vais pouvoir montré mon amour à papa et maman un jour?

-Non, tu fera ça avec le garçon ou la fille que tu aimeras plus que tout au monde.

-Plus que papa et toi?

-Plus que papa et moi!»

Roy était complètement stupéfait du calme et de la simplicité que sa femme avait de répondre à des questions pareilles à sa fille de cinq ans sans que cette dernière ne perde son innocence. Kikyo eu un sourire tendre vers sa fille et lui toucha le front. Yuiko eu le même sourire et tendit sa petite main vers le cœur de son père. Roy compris qu'il s'était une fois de plus embarquer dans un de ces étranges mini-rituels que sa femme et sa fille provoquait n'importe quand. Au début il trouvait cela étrange, même un peu ridicule, mais il remarqua au fil du temps que ces petits rituels calmait toujours sa fille, et lui-même par la même occasion. Kikyo avait de mystérieux pouvoir, aller savoir pourquoi. Il prit donc la main de sa femme, celle qui ne touchait pas le front de Yuiko.

«Apprend à vivre, apprend à voir, apprend à sourire et n'est pas peur du noir.» Chantonna Kikyo avec sa douce voix de femme.

«Montre à danser, montre à croire en soi, montre à chanter et ne quitte pas la voie.» Chantonna Yuiko avec sa petite voix d'enfant.

«Marche vers moi, marche vers lui, marche vers toi et suis.» Dit simplement Roy avec sa voix d'homme.

Les trois sourirent et se lâchèrent. Roy n'avait jamais chanté, car sa voix était... Disons un peu fausse. Aucune des femmes ne lui en tenait rigueur. Yuiko alla donner un câlin à ses parents puis sortit de la chambre. Roy soupira.

«Mais comment tu fais pour la comprendre aussi bien?

-Elle est ma fille Roy. Comme elle est la tienne aussi.

-Parfois j'ai l'impression de tout rater.

-Tu es un excellent père pour elle, mon amour. N'en doute jamais»

Roy eu un sourire ironique. Au contraire, il doutait tous les jours. Il mourrait de peur de se faire un jour détester de sa fille. Elle et sa femme était les deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui.

Perdre l'une d'entre elles serait pour lui un véritable désastre.

Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent tous deux confortablement. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient marcher en montagne avec leur fille pour son anniversaire.

* * *

><p>À suivre<p>

Vous avez aimer? Vous avez détester? Il y a quelque chose qui vous chicote? Vous savez quoi faire!

Pour l'âge de Roy, voilà l'explication:

Rencontre de lui et de Kikyo = 21 ans.

Naissance de Yuiko = 23 ans.

Dans se chapitre = 28 ans.

En passant, le surnom que Kikyo donne à sa fille est du Japonais, comme vous l'avez peut-être deviner... Voici sa traduction: Fille de la nature.

Autre petit truc: OUI! Kikyo est bien la Kikyo du Manga Inuyasha! (Mais sans toute l'histoire qui viens avec.) Je sais que c'est du copier, mais heu! Je voulais mettre Kikyo dans une de mes fics, alors voilà!

Kissou à tous.

RedChi-san.


End file.
